Are You Ready?
by SpiritStream17
Summary: After RAW on 2/18/02 in which Rocky was hurt by the NWO, nearly ending his career forever. It is now up to three men to make the revival of the sickest, twisted, vile, and mischevious group known in WWF history. Can this last resort stop the NWO? *FINISH!
1. Memory Remains

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Are You Ready?  
  
by  
  
SpiritStream17  
  
  
SS17's Note: YES! It's sick, but thank god for the NWO revival. Now I have a brilliant idea to bring up my own revival fanfic. Trust me, I think the title gives it away. It all begins one night after RAW on 2/18/02 in which Rocky was hurt by the NWO, nearly ending his career forever. It is now up to three men to make the revival of the sickest, twisted, vile, and mischevious group known in World Wrestling Federation history. It is the last resort to stop this reign of terror. Can this terror known as the NWO finally be put to rest? RnR!  
  
  
**_Chapter One_** - Memory Remains  
  
  
  
***  
  
Fortune, fame  
Mirror vain  
Gone insane  
But the memory remains  
- Memory Remains by Metallica  
  
***  
  
  
  
It was a night I would never forget. The pain of the hammer stricking into my back burned my flesh to a crisp. The earthquake from the impact jambled my brain, forcing my body to fall down onto the mat. They were trying to get payback. They didn't want me to have the last laugh. The three of them, the merciless bastards that they were, that they are, batter and bruise my body until I don't know if I'm in Kansas or in California. They even had the audacity, when I was losing my mind, to put their logo in black spraypaint on my back. The last straw was taken when they rammed a truck into the ambulance I was stretched into.  
  
I was scared stiff. My bones were aching, the cuts, gashes, and wounds poured pints of blood onto the floor. I struggled to survive, to keep my mind fully focused on the people trying to pry the chain and doors open to get me out of here. Before I knew it, fuel was leaking from the ambulance, which I heard from a man outside. They needed the fire department and a new ambulance. I didn't know what to do. I was mainly paralized. All I could do was breathe and, thank God, talk. Minutes went by, which felt like hours on end, and I was still in this hellhole. The men outside tried to keep talking with me, to see if I was still alive and hanging on. I tried to talk with them, but the blood in my mouth and the headache pounding like a sledgehammer on a steel anvil made me have to respond in a whisper.   
  
Many of the wrestlers came outside to check and talk with me. They kept giving me faith and hope which I had lost ever since the first time the truck hit the ambulance. Matt and Jeff Hardy kept rooting me on, saying to be fearless. Jeff made me laugh when he said, "Just don't be an insane, rainbow freak like me." I whispered a response of don't make me laugh. Really, just don't. It hurts. Ric Flair then came out, yelling at me that the NWO would get their's to the fullest. I smiled, whispering a faint thanks. Unconciousness was fading into my mind and the leaking problem was turning for the worst. Hunter, one of my best friends, gave me the upmost support. He said, and I quote, "NWO are a bunch of selfish bastards Dwayne. I'm one of your best friends and they had the audacity to do this to you. I mean, come on! You're the Great One! You're the People's Champion! And from the bottom of my heart, Dwayne, you have to pull through. Not just for yourself, your family, your friends, but for the fans. Cause you are the Game, and you are that damn good." I was in awe of what he said. A tear fell down my eye since he said it truthfully.   
  
Finally, I could hear the "okay" from the firemen that the leak was stable and undercontrol. I breathed a sigh of relief, screaming inside my mind a huge thank you prayer to God. The police officers then pried the chain off the doors and the firemen axed the doors down. All my friends cheered for joy outside, knowing that I was going to be fine now. The new ambulance was waiting for me as I was helped getting out of the old ambulance. As I was placed down, many of the wrestlers came up to me to give their condolences and retribution for what happened to me. As everyone left, Hunter stayed as I was put into the ambulance.   
  
"The NWO's days are numbered," he said, with his green eyes flaring a red blaze within them. I smiled, making Hunter smile as well. Yet the red blaze of vengence was hidden in those green eyes of sincerity of his. "Count on it," he added.  
  
As the doors were about to close, I came up with the idea. The perfect plan to destory the NWO before they killed any more of the WWF wrestlers. My eyes went wide, and I still don't know why no one came up with the idea yet. I tried to yell out the word plauging my mind, but I didn't have enough strength to announce it to the world. I sighed in defeat, pleading to myself a sorrowful apology.  
  
  
My mind entered the blackness, and I could see no more.  
  
Only that there is a big smile on my face.  
  
A big, big smile.  
  
  
***  
  
  
**_I HATE THE NWO!!!!!!!!!_** They should be called the N What? O! Grrr! Lousy, no good, lying, double crossing, backstabbing, fuckin butt-ugly son of a bitches! And that goes for Jericho too! He's one of them! I hate him too! Ditto for Kurt! But I hate the NWO more! GRRRRRRRRRR!!! How dare they have the audacity to do this me?! ME?! What?! Me?! What?! ME! WHAT?! Stone Cold! What?! Stone Cold! What?! The Rattlesnake! What?! The BMF! What?! The SOB! What?! The Bionic Redneck! What?! The guy named Jed! What?! Chrome Dome! What?! The bastard from Texas! What?! What?! What?! God, they get me so... so... so fuckin' mad! I break the toilet after kicking it repeatedly. I lost count after thirty five. What? Thirty five. What? Thirty five! What? Trente y cinco! What?! What?! What?! Hmm... I think I need some ear medication. What?  
  
I hate them so much. I hate them with a passion. A deep passion. I SUPREMELY UTTERLY GRANDLY OH-SO HATINGLY HATE THEM!!!!!!!!!!! Especially what they did to Rocky! ESPECIALLY! The bastards just wanted to get revenge on Rocky for him getting the upper hand, and I can understand that. But THAT?! THAT?! That is fucking way too far! Not even Hunter was that mean when he runned me over! He didn't back up and run over my limp and unconcious body again and again and again! And it's all because Rocky has such a big mouth! Dammit, I told him that one of these days it would get the best of him. Fuck, it did. Dammit! Shit! Goddammit! Shit! More shit! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK **FUCK**!  
  
I love venting. I love rambling. I love both. I need medication. Badly.  
  
I knock off the bed from it's hindges, slamming it onto the ground and stomping it repeatedly. The thought of murdering the NWO was becoming sweet pleasure every second. The cops here didn't mind my stomping, cursing, or roaring of absolute, murderizing anger. They know my reputation all around the police stations of the world. Hell, most of the officers here knew me from different stations. Linda, one of the officers here, was the new cheif of this sanction. I was completely happy for her situation; consequently, she made my surroundings extremely better. Within an hour after my arrest, she installed a television set, black punching bag, bed, and most important of all: beer! She knew what I liked. Everyone was able to calm down a bit when I stopped screaming and throwing pieces of the broken toilet all around the cell room. Maybe cause I got my beer.  
  
I was able to catch the last minute of RAW in my own room than the one from Linda's desk. The last match warmed my heart greatly. Hunter beated the ass of Kurt Angle like the fuckin' asshole that he is! And he got back his title shot! Now Jericho's days are really numbered. I kinda sighed at the fact of it all for me, though. I wouldn't be in the main event for Wrestlemania... again. But that's alright. As long as one of my friends got to be Jericho's ass, it would feel as if I was the one doing it. Well, at least within an hour I'm out of his prison cell. And I was getting used to it too, no da! With the spare time I have, I think back to the days before the NWO, before the Invasion, and before my run over. Back then, the days of fighting the WCW's ratings. That's when the WWF needed me. They needed someone with a new image, a new engima... a new person that represented today! Not just the WWF, the fans mostly. The fans needed me. And they got me. The highest point of my life was when the fans cheered the most at Wrestlemania X4. That's was the day I would never forget.  
  
Then it hits me.  
  
And I smile immensly.  
  
Should I say... a smirk...  
  
  
***  
  
  
I think Ric Flair says it best: **WOO! I did it!** Kurt is a pancake, and I just ate his sorry ass. The feeling that I avenged Rocky is sensational! Well... sort of. You could say I avenged Austin more than Rocky. It was the stupid Hogan and his NWO crap that did it to Rocky. The poor guy. I hope he's alright in the hospital. I quickly pick up my bags while running out the door to my Ford truck. I turn off the radio in order to concentrate. Flooring the car to 100 MPH is not my style. That's usually Austin's.   
  
The idea kept running through my head. The sad and tormented look on Dwayne's face haunted me. I had gotten a call after Dwayne was taken away to the hospital from Austin, and boy was he pissed. He and I couldn't stand what happened to our friend. We talked for a while and both hanged up. His time was up anyways. See, this idea was driving me to insanity. It was forcing me to execute it. Maybe because it was the only way to seek revenge. After defeated Kurt, I looked into Jericho's eyes. He was cocky. He can be cocky. Cause the NWO is on his side since the sorry SOB kisses Vince's ass to death. Bastard. Must have been fucking with my former wife so much. Yeah, yeah, I had a feeling they were having an affair, but I didn't care. The bitch was getting on my nerves anyways! Let them have each other. They are both sad assed cocky asshole's. Then the idea came back, and I had to smile and taunt. Keep the cocky smile, Jericho. Soon you'll be my bitch.  
  
I finally reach the hospital and to my surprise, Austin was in the waiting room! I walked up to him, asking why he was here. He replied very casually that he was released eariler from his arranged time at midnight. He added that the cheif of the police was a friend of his. That's all I needed to know from the crafty Rattlesnake. Heh, that guy. He could be locked up in a case full of snakes, hidden underneath sand, snow, and tons of boulders and rocks, unable to move, breathe, or think and still he would be able to get out! I think that's the true reason why I ran him down. Damned his craftiness that's what. Well, I got it in the end, didn't I? At least we set those differences aside and now best friends with each other, including Dwayne.  
  
Before I could utter a word, someone was yelling curses in the hallway of the hospital. Nurses and doctors urged and tried to force him back into his room but he wouldn't go down. Walking with a purpose to the waiting room - IV, heart monitor, and revieling hospital gown to show his backside-birthday suit to the world (occasional "Hubba Hubba" and whistlings here and there)-- our friend Dwayne walked up to us. Inside my mind, it was screaming to Dwayne to get back to his room and rest. But inside, I had to let go of this idea I had in my head that I had for such a long time ever since Dwayne was sent into the ambulance.  
  
It must have been fate, because we all said the same words at the exact time.  
  
"Guys, I've got it."  
  
We looked at each other and we grew wide eyed.  
  
And we smiled.  
  
And we smirked.  
  
And we knew the end was here.  
  
For the NWO.  
  
  
  
**End Chapter One.**   
  
  
  
  



	2. Bow To The Masters

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Are You Ready?  
  
by  
  
SpiritStream17  
  
  
SS17's Note: Thank you all for the reviews you gave me. And, yes, Austin gets the better looking outfit in this. But I was broad on Rocky so you can image whatever you want Rocky-heart-throbbers that you are! GYAHAHAHAHAHAA!!! Oh yeah, this is the last chapter... forgot to tell ye! Ah well! REVIEW A LOT! Zyah!  
  
  
**_Chapter Two_** - Bow To The Masters  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
"What?" --Faye  
"Well, we thought we were being immature. To leave a young woman in a place like this." --Jet  
"You aren't thinking wierd thoughts, are you?" --Faye  
"No. We thought we'd escort you to a place more considerate of your situation." --Jet  
"Oh, and where would that be?" --Faye  
"The police." --Jet and Spike   
  
"I'm taking off." --Spike  
"Spike! Shit, I won't be responsible for you!" --Jet  
"Roger that." --Spike  
  
"Men are such idiots." --Faye   
  
"That's all you get." - Spike  
"I know that!" - Faye  
"Depositing it at the casinos again?" - Spike  
"Better than a bank!" - Faye  
  
"You're totally wrong if you think your old woman still thinks about you." - Faye  
"You're totally wrong yourself if you think every other woman thinks like you." - Spike  
"Justice and duty, duty, THREE O'CLOCK TEA!" - Ed  
  
"August 6th. Skyday.  
Today we will go look for the spooky mysterious space creature.  
Lesson, lesson . . . If you see a stranger, follow him!  
Exploration, experimentation, exclamation.  
Lights shine brightly in the many towns." - Ed  
  
"It was . . . oh, one year ago. When I had gotten ahold of a real lobster. I hid it in the fridge in this stock room just so nobody else would eat it. But I had forgotten about it and left it in there for a whole year. I wonder what it looks like in there now . . .  
  
You shouldn't leave things in the fridge.  
That is the lesson." - Spike  
  
- Hell alot of quotes from my favorite anime in the world, Cowboy Bebop  
  
***  
  
  
  
Hogan, Hall, and Nash walked into the Milwalkee arena for RAW with big grins upon their faces. They were all greeted with glares, snorts, and death threats from the guys in the back. They didn't care, they didn't have to worry. They had Vince McMahon, the king of bribery and the wrestling world. They got a pardon from the government from Rocky pressing charges. Fuck those assholes, a wrestler whispered. I'll make sure they'll never forget what they did to Rocky, threatened another one. Those sumbitches will learn not to mess with the WWF again, murmured with a deathly tone another wrestler. But they didn't care. They were free from any guilt.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here," Hall said, looking where Spike was talking with Hunter. The trio walked towards the two, malicious smirks plastered on their faces. Spike turned around and went wide eyed. He gulped, grabbing a determined look. Hall just laughed in delight of the little guy's try to be brave.  
  
"Well, I think we have a runt," Hogan replied to Hall, looking at Spike. Then Nash looked at Hunter, whispering, "And a has been. Nah, it's a **never-was**."  
  
Hunter pushed back Spike, whispering him to stay back. Hunter snarled, "Whatever you want with Spike, deal with me."  
  
"OH! The never-was is protecting the whimp!" shouted Hall, extremely cocky. They all laughed at the same time, as Hogan added in a prissy voice, "My _hero_!" They all shut up when Spike handed Hunter a large, heavy, and kick ass sledgehammer, the scent of dried blood fresh. Hogan smiled wearily, Hunter noticing his heavy sweatdrops.  
  
"Umm... we'll be leaving now," Hogan said, giving a cheesy let's-be-friends smile. Hunter just smirked.  
  
"Who's we?" he asked, motioning his head behind Hogan. The former Hulk-a-mania man turned around, noticing Hall and Nash were running their asses off down the hallway towards their savior -- Vince McMahon. Hogan gulped, yelled a bye to Hunter, and followed his group. Hunter gave away a chuckle, as the wrestlers that formed in the backstage area (they didn't want another incident like Rocky's again) shook their heads with smiles on their faces.   
  
"Thanks Spike," Hunter said, putting the sledgehammer on a steel chair next to him.  
  
"Anytime," Spike replied, giving a smile and a thumbs up. Hunter laughed. Spike then whispered, "Now, about this whole revival thing..."  
  
"Oh yeah! Before we were interrupted," Hunter shouted, then whispering with a sly smile. "It's the biggest thing since Austin vs. McMahon, Spike. Bigger than the Invasion! Bigger than Mick Foley's retirement!"  
  
"You always bring **that** one up, don't you?"  
  
"Well _EXCUSE_ me if I'm that one that retired him," Hunter scoffed, crossing his arms. Spike just shook his head, "Just continue and tell me!"  
  
Hunter smirked, just replying with a sly tone as he walked away, sledgehammer on his back.  
  
"For this revival, you're gonna have to ask yourself this: are **you** ready?"  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow, contemplating this question as Hunter chuckled, walking away.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"I thought I would never be in these clothes," Austin whispered, looking at himself in the mirror. He sighed, wondering why his mind even thought up the idea. He should have shunned the idea away, thought of something else to contemplate. But no! His mouth had to ramble. Well, he loved to ramble... that's it, he said to himself, looking at the shirt that he once spat at during the days of Wrestlemania X4. I'm going to a doctor and getting medication and checking myself into an asylum... what?!  
  
"Cheer up, Austin," Hunter said in a happy tone, wearing the shirt he once wore. "We all came up with the same idea, and we all know it's the only way to kill the NWO. Right?"  
  
Austin just sighed, rolled his eyes, and looked at himself in the mirror, replying, "Oh, alright."  
  
"Good," exclaimed Hunter, adding on, "and that means no more beer since your in this faction now!"  
  
Which prompted Austin to turn around and say the magical word, "**_WHAT?!_**"  
  
"WOAH! WOAH! Kidding, Austin, kidding!" exclaimed Hunter as he backed away from a fire-eyed, snarling and foaming-at-the-mouth Austin. Rocky held back Austin, handing him a beer and a hot dog. Austin smiled and grinned at Rocky, squeeling like a kid. Rocky just shook his head in disgust.  
  
"You're so much like a kid. Always wanting what you want," Rocky mumbled. Austin just lifted up his head and said with a mouth full of hot dogs, "What?"  
  
"Forget it guys," Hunter said, bearing his sledgehammer. He twisted it in the air and grabbed it with his hands again. He smiled with a vile look in his eyes, looking for something to break. "Today, it's time to play the game."  
  
"Cause the end is here," Rocky added, steel chair in hand, walking towards the door to begin the revival of the group that defied the odds and said FU to the office... besides Austin.  
  
"For the NWO," finished Austin, with a cooler in his right hand. Rocky and Hunter sighed, noting that there would be nothing to seperate Austin with his beer... period.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The NWO were having their night again. Trash cans and dented steel chairs littered the ringside area. JR and the King were astonished by the sight given to the Undertaker. Vince had just used Taker all along for his "master plan." NWO was painted in black on his back as he lied motionless in a pool of his own blood. Nash and Hall gave the "4 life" sign towards Hogan, who was grinning proudly of the work he just did.  
  
He put a foot on Taker's back, symbolizing that the NWO dominated another WWF wrestler. Boo's and food was thrown to Hogan from the crowd, all chanting Rocky's name. Hall gave away a detested look, then grabbing a microphone. He started flipping off the ground and cursing them. He told them that the "Great One," as he mocked, was in a hospital, crying and whimpering for his mommy.  
  
Nash added in that Hunter won against Kurt by a fluke, which enraged the crowd more. Nash then added that everyone in the crowd, chanting his name was a fluke too. Anyone that cheered for a fluke, was a fluke themselves. Because whatever accomplishments they achieved were nothing, because they fluked it! Hogan was about to make the final blow when the shattering of glass could be heard from miles around.   
  
The sound of the screaming fans, chants of "Austin", and the music from heavy metal guitars stopped the NWO right in their tracks. In unison, they looked at the ramp, wondering where Austin was. Then the music changed to Hunter's, making everyone sweatdrop and wonder what the hell was going on here. The fans cheered anyways, knowing that Hunter will put them into place. The weirdest thing happened when the Rock's music came on, creating a stir within the NWO and the biggest bang from the fans.   
  
Hogan went on the mic and exclaimed, "Alright! I demand an answer. What the hell is going on here?!"  
  
The Titantron flashed into a black void. The NWO just laughed in unison, making the crowd boo once again. Hogan went back on mic, saying, "Okay, that was a good joke. Good joke from the back!"  
  
But three men, in unison, said outload on voice over, "Who said it was it a **joke**?!"  
  
Creating Hogan, Nash, and Hall to turn pale faced, wide eyed and look around their surroundings in fear. Abruptly, the entire arena turned black as the night, no one could see anything. Not even the incondescent lights from above the arena were out. Absolutely nothing could penetrate the darkness. That's when the Titantron came back on. And when that screen came back on, it began the demise of the NWO and the revenge for the fans and the wrestlers of the WWF. It all began with a three word phrase from an all too familer song...  
  
_"Are You Ready?"_  
  
The old music video to the notorious group of outlaws played on the Titantron as the fans went into a frenzy. JR couldn't believe his eyes on what he was seeing. But he had to smile. If Austin, Rocky, and Hunter thought this was the last resort, then dammit, it is the last resort! Kill those bastards, JR said to himself.  
  
_"You think you can tell us what to do..."_  
  
Hogan, Hall, and Nash wondered what was going on. They couldn't see in the darkness, except for this stupid music video on the Titantron. It was very familer, and they didn't know where to place it. Hogan was the first to find out and the first to speak in a shy tone, "Guys, I think we are in trouble now..."  
  
_"You think you can tell us what to wear..."_  
  
The NWO tried to weasel their way out, but they noticed something. They all felt around the outside of the ring, wondering what was holding them in. Hall was the first to scream out their situation. They were trapped in a cage.  
  
_"You think that your better?"_  
  
Hogan, Hall and Nash tried to climb up to the top, but there was a steel cage covering on top of it. To be honest, it wasn't any cage. It wasn't just another cage to climb out of. It was the **Hell in a Cell** cage. Yet, those three had never been or even introduced to this type of cage, so they didn't know what to do.  
  
_"Well, you better get ready..."_  
  
Nash climbed down first and searched all around the cage for the door. Without much effort, he found the door and tried to pry it open. However, the door was locked with extreme measures. He could feel as many as ten locks and more than one chain closing that door. They had no way out.  
  
_"Bow to the masters..."_  
  
Hall, Nash, and Hogan met each other, huddled in the middle of the ring. They thought that there would be saftey in numbers. To be honest, there was no way to hide. No where to run. Just to face the absolute greatest group the wrestling world has ever seen. With a bunch of members that you wouldn't believe, plans that you couldn't describe, and all that time doing it for one thing -- having fun. And so came back...  
  
  
_**"BREAK IT DOWN!"**_  
  
  
De-Generation X.  
  
The lights came back on, and behind the huddled NWO was the group known as DX. Austin, Hunter, and Rocky. Hunter wore the DX clothes he hadn't worn since the days of DX of Wrestlemania X4. Rocky was wearing black jeans, and DX shirt. Austin was wearing a black overcoat, leather black shoes, DX shirt, and black sunglasses. One original member, two new and improved "Oh-my-god-I-cannot-believe-it's-Austin-and-Rocky" members. The three members of the NWO turned around and jumped back when the saw DX. The crowd was going wild, screaming, "DX! DX! DX!" JR was saying his memorable quotes about the return of DX, the King was screaming, "This cannot be!" The NWO gave smiles of "hold on, let's talk about this."  
  
Hunter smiled, raised his sledgehammer, and whispered, "Good bye, good luck, good night, good riddance."  
  
The NWO screamed like little girls, prompting Austin to whoop Hall's ass, Rocky sending Hogan's ass to the woodshed, and Hunter sledgehammering the living daylights out of Nash. The blood from the NWO poured through the ring as King almost lost his lunch. Austin scraped Nash's forehead across the steel mesh, while Rocky found an opening to the Cell, sending Hogan straight into the English announce table. Hunter was just bored as hell after taking out Nash. The guy from the NWO was out cold in a pool of his own blood and Hunter smiled triumphantly of his work.   
  
"Hey, Austin!" yelled Hunter as he started to go outside the opening where Rocky took Hogan. Austin turned his head around, still punching Hall to a bloody pulp as the crowd kept chanting, "WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT?!" everytime he hit Hall.   
  
"What Hunter?" he asked, with a glint of happiness in his eyes.   
  
"Once your done with Hall, bring him up on top of the cage, like what I'm doing with unconcious Nashford, here. We'll execute the final stage of the plan there," Hunter replied, grinning in excitement.  
  
"Roger that, buddy!" exclaimed Austin, kicking Hall in the gut now, the chants of "WHAT?!" growing stronger.  
  
By now, Hogan was already thrown off the steel cage onto the Spanish announce table, changing the chants from "What?!" to "Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit!" Rocky scared off the EMT's as he dragged Hogan up onto the top where Hunter and his kicked-arse man Nash were, lying ontop of the cage. Ten minutes and a thousand "What?!" chants later, Rocky and Hunter were getting tired of waiting for Austin beating the crap out of all. Austin just shouted to execute the final stage without him. Hunter and Rocky looked at each other, and then Austin.   
  
"YOU have the equipment for the final stage, nitwit!" they screamed unanimously.  
  
Austin just smiled sheepishly, saying, "Whoops."  
  
Austin gave a final punch to Hall, who was already unconcious, then dragged him up onto the Hell and the Cell. Austin then produced three green spraypaint cans, and present one to each of the DX members. They took off the NWO's shirts, turned them onto the back, and wrote "DX" big, bold, and able to read. Then they looked at each other. Hunter broke the silence.  
  
"Who goes first?"  
  
"Why don't we all send them flying at the count of three?" asked Rocky.  
  
"Great idea! I count!" exclaimed Austin, grabbing Hall. Rocky grabbed Hogan and Hunter grabbed Nash. "On the count of three," he said again. Rocky and Hunter nodded. Austin smirked evily.  
  
"THREE!"  
  
At the same time, the DX members sent the members of the NWO flying into the English announce table, Hogan landing first, Nash second, Hall third. One piling ontop of another. The crowd was going crazy and the EMT's were trying to get the NWO out of the pile of junk. Austin, Hunter, and Rocky stood tall ontop of the Hell in the Cell. Finally, the NWO was put in there place. Though they knew they would get some reprecussions from Vince, they had Ric to go ahead and put the "shut-the-hell-up" tape on the 50% evil owner.  
  
And who would open up their mouth to celebrate...  
  
"Let's go get a beer!" shouted Austin, punching the air for effect. Austin quickly went down the cell, chanting for a lot of beer and a beer truck and more beer and most important of all: beer. Rocky and Hunter looked at each other, smiling at the carnage below, where Austin left off, and each other again. Hunter then took out a pair of keys.  
  
"He may have everything in that coat, but he doesn't have the keys," he said, jingling the keys.  
  
Rocky laughed, then saying, "Come on, let's go get our beer-happy partner."  
  
  
And so ended the terror, and began a new era.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Fin.**   
  
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
  
OMFG!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS MY FIRST CHAPTER FANFIC THAT IS DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Okay, REVIEW PLEASE! Please? Pretty please? Thank you. ^_^   
  



End file.
